Push
by xXFu Fu-ChanXx
Summary: Kaoru writes a song about Kenshin. (Songfic.)


AN: OK, Kaoru didn't write the somg, Sarah McLachlan did. Just for future reference, don't get all confused, that's the last thing I'd need…thanx… 

Standard disclaimers apply. You know how annoying these things are? I always forget 'em!

Push

Kaoru was tending her garden. She started thinking about her manager, Kenshin. Oh, how she loved him. But she kinda thought it was wrong, to go out with your manager. Well, hey, she wasn't going out with him. He probably didn't even like her back.

Oh, but how he made her feel…He was always there for her even if he didn't like her.

"_Every time I look at you the world just melts away,"_ She started singing_, "All my troubles, all my fears dissolve in your affections  
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land…"_

"I may have something here…" She smiled, now standing up to wash her hands. She walked to her bathroom. She turned on the water and started scrubbing the dirt off.

"_You stay the course, you hold the line, you keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe_…"

She dried her hands off on a towel and walked out to her bedroom and sat down at her desk. Then she started thinking, "I have such a short temper," She said, "Oh, but, Kenshin, you're so understanding. If only you had feelings for me too…We never argue and you never faulter under my wrath. Can't you see that I love you yet?"

"_I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe  
No matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it  
Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
You won't stoop down to battle but you never turn to go"_

"This is pretty good," Kaoru smiled to herself. She pulled a notebook out of her desk and started scribbling what she had so far down on the first clean page. Then she added the second chorus while singing it.

_"You stay the course, you hold the line, you keep it all together  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
Your all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe…"_

As she thought of the next verse she stared at her picture of her and Kenshin holding the music awards trophy up on stage. That was the happiest moment of her life. Well, no, she decided. That would be when she met Kenshin.

"Some days I'm so confused and depressed under all the pressure of work. But, Kenshin, you always manage to find my sanity and bring it back to me…I wish you loved me the same way I love you…But when you comfort me when I cry…that's enough for me…I think I can survive with just that…Mostly I just wish you weren't so dense. Can't you see I gotta HUGE crush on you?"

_"There are times I can't decide when I can't tell up from down  
You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown  
But you pick me uop and brush me off and tell me I'm OK  
Sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day…"_

She sighed. Kenshin. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Was this just a crush? Or…?

"Knock, knock…" Came Kenshin's voice. Kaoru smiled and turned in her chair.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Whatcha doing? Writing, I hope. We need to finish this CD soon or it could be bad news…"

"Yes, mother, I'm writing…Wanna see?" She spun back around and waited for him to come and read it over her shoulder.

"Why, I'd love to, Miss Kaoru. Thank you…" He did come over and read it over her shoulder, "Wow…It's very nice, Miss Kaoru. Is it finished?"

"Just one more chorus to end it and it will be."

"Where did you get inspired? Don't mind my asking…"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you so I shall not answer, sorry…" She chuckled. He made a puppy dog face and pouted but she was stubborn.

"All right then. We'll do this one for sure. Better start practicing so we can get this out on the market. You're still #1 on the list so we can't give up now."

She smiled and stood up. Yep. He was still as dense as ever…

Fin

AN: Stupid? Not stupid? You tell me! I suck at ficcies…


End file.
